Honeymoon Daze
by Property of Jasper
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Haze, Edward and Jasper are now married, this is what happens on the honeymoon. Contains m/m relationship and cross-dressing. 18   only please
1. Chapter 1

**Honeymoon Daze**

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

**Contains boy sex, don't like or are under 18 then please don't read.**

Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

We've been travelling for hours, after leaving the Cullen's we went straight to the airport where we got our flight, we changed planes somewhere sunny and finally got off the plane in Mexico, at first I thought that this was where we were staying, but Edward said no.

Now I'm sitting in a speedboat that Edward is driving "So where exactly are we going?" I query.

"A little island that Carlisle bought for Esme one anniversary" he replies, I was not expecting that answer.

"Carlisle bought Esme an island?" I'm stunned "What did they call it?"

"Isle Esme" he replies, "If you look over there you can see it" Edward points out and I can see a shape in the distance.

"So we have a whole island to ourselves for how long?" I ask, this could be fun; there would be no need for clothes and we could have sex wherever and whenever we want.

"For as long as we want" Edward replies "We've already told everyone we're taking a year out before college, so we have no rush to do anything"

"Edward" I say quietly "I don't want to wait a year before I'm changed, I want to do it soon"

"Jasper can we not talk about this now, I promise we will discuss this but for now I would really like to just enjoy our honeymoon" I consider his request, I know I want to spend a few days getting thoroughly fucked.

"Okay, but we discuss it soon, while we're here"

"Okay" Edward suddenly looks a little nervous "There is something else I'd like to talk about too" he starts "When you've changed I'd like us to switch" I know where he's going with this but at the same time if I say no outright then Edward may put off my change.

"Edward I'll think about it okay?" I sigh "We'll discuss it when we discuss my change" hopefully that will make him want to talk soon.

"OK, now we're nearly at the Isle, and I know I want to start this honeymoon on a happy note" Edward says and feel a wave of lust wash over me.

"Oh god, yes I want nothing more than for you to make me yours" I smile at him "And for that little phone sex session to become a reality" I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I'd like that very much," he purrs at me.

Fifteen minutes later finds us on the Island and in a massive bedroom, with the biggest bed I've ever seen.

"This has been a long journey, maybe you would like to freshen up," Edward says to me while indicating to the en suite bathroom, a shower does sound like a good idea.

"But only if you join me?" I ask him, he smiles and nods his head, "I'll get the supplies and be in the bathroom in a minute"

When Edward comes into the bathroom a few seconds later, I've already turned the shower on and am just taking my underwear off, when Edward comes in the bathroom I turn and look at him "took you long enough, now hurry up or I might finished myself off" Edwards is just staring at me, so I disappear into the shower. Seconds later I feel a naked and very aroused Edward slide into the shower behind me, I immediately feel ice cold lips on my neck and I feel his hands on my hips, he pulls away from me and murmurs in my ear "There was a package for you in the suitcase it had a note on the front that you're to open it after this shower, without me in the room, any idea why?"

"No, probably Alice" I murmur then reach behind me and stroke his steel rod "Now I want to feel this" I grip his cock a little tighter "buried deep in my ass."

"Your wish, my command" he says and I feel a lubed finger circle my entrance before pushing gently inside, I gasp in pleasure as he starts stroking me with his other hand. He curls the finger he has in my butt and hits my prostate.

"OH GOD EDWARD"I scream, he soon adds a second finger and twists them stretching me, preparing me for his huge cock, after a few minutes though I can't take it any more "Edward, please fuck me already, you're driving me insane" I beg, I hear the ripping of a condom packet, and then I feel his lubed condom covered cock at my entrance. He slowly pushes into me, and stops when he's fully sheathed inside of me. After a few seconds he starts moving inside of me, I start pushing back to meet him, encouraging him to thrust harder, my stupid gift means that I can never hold my orgasm back for long, feeling Edward's arousal as well as my own makes me last an embarrassingly short time. I soon shoot my load over the shower wall and Edward thrusts into me a few more times before coming with a groan. After a few moments Edward pulls out of me and disposes of the condom before turning me around and starting to wash me. I put my arms round his waist "Have I told you how much I love you my sweet caring gorgeous husband" I whisper.

"Yes, it's just as much as I love you, darling" he whispers back, while he finishes washing my hair.

"I can do that you know," I say even though I kind of like it when he takes care of me.

"I know, but I like taking care of my sexy husband" he replies, once we're both clean we get out of the shower and Edward heads into the bedroom leaving me alone to open my parcel. When I unwrap it there is a garment bag and shoebox with another note on top, from Alice.

_Jasper, this is Edwards hidden fantasy, he didn't want to tell you about it but I know it will make him very happy if you wear it, have fun, Alice xx._

I open the garment bag, inside is a very sexy maid outfit and the box contains some black stilettos and a feather duster. I hesitate for a second, do I really have the nerve to do this, then I remember the note, it will make Edward very happy. I finish drying myself off and pick up the outfit, when I'm dressed I look at myself in the full-length mirror, when Edward suddenly knocks on the door "Are you okay Jasper? You've been in there for a while."

"Yeah I'm fine, can you go sit on the bed I have a surprise for you?"

"Okay" he calls through the door, I wait for a few seconds taking one last quick glance in the mirror and I walk out of the bathroom door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir, I'm here to clean your room" Edward is just staring at me open mouthed, is it possible for a vampire to go into shock? I move around the room pretending to dust with the little feather duster I have, I turn around after a few minutes to find a very aroused Edward watching my every move so I walk over and stand in-front of him. "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"You could always help me with my little problem," he says pointing at his erect cock.

"Sir that is no little problem" I turn and walk over to the suitcase where our supplies are, I'm surprised to see that Alice has included flavoured condoms but that suddenly gives me an idea, grabbing a flavoured one, several others and some lube I walk back over to the bed, placing everything except the flavoured condom on the bed. "I have something that may help me with that large problem of yours" I show him the packet before ripping it open and sliding it on his cock, I then kneel on the floor between his legs and lean forward slightly and suck on the head of his cock, Edward groans and thrusts his hips slightly pushing him further into my mouth.

"Is this okay sir?" I question, after a few seconds, the response is a loud groan and nod so I slide my mouth back over his cock, taking as much into my mouth as possible.

Edward groans again and I feel one of his hands twist into my hand and he holds my head while he starts gently fucking my mouth, with each thrust of his hips his cock touches the back of my throat. I bring my hand up to his balls and start stroking them, his thrusts start getting more erratic and I know he's close, a few more erratic thrusts and I feel his cold come fill the condom, he lets go of my hair and falls back on the bed. After bringing my husband that amount of pleasure I find myself very aroused, the skirt and tiny thong I'm wearing barely cover me so I reach down to touch myself.

"Stop" I jump as Edward speaks, when I look up he is sitting up on the bed cleaning himself "come here", I stand and walk over to him in silence "my problem has a habit of reoccurring. So I'm going to need your help, all night"

"All night sir? It would be my pleasure" I murmur at him "We'll have to try plenty of different ways to combat your problem" Oh I can't wait, and I can't believe this is turning me on so much. I know I'm making Edward very happy and that's all I want to do. "What do you suggest we try next?"

"I want to fuck you," he whispers in my ear, and I shudder with anticipation. Edward leans forward and kisses me like he's never kissed me before, he opens his mouth and thrusts his tongue into my mouth completely dominating the kiss, when he pulls away he starts kissing down my neck and when I moan in pleasure he pulls away slightly "Now on the bed on all fours making sure you're level with the edge of the bed" I get into position and Edward starts stroking my ass. When I hear the lube being opened I can't help but groan and wiggle my ass a little, I just want to be filled already. When I feel the tip of his cock brush my entrance before he thrusts all the way in, he barely gives me time to adjust before he pulls out and slams back in hard, he's holding my hips tight and pounding into me making sure to brush my prostate with each thrust, I've never known him to be this carefree before.

"Oh God Edward I'm close" I moan.

"Then come for me baby" he calls out and I shoot my load all over the bed, a few thrusts later and Edward comes again. I collapse on the bed and rest for a few minutes, when I roll over so I'm on my back I feel Edward starting to kiss up my thigh, oh god I think I'm in heaven. Edward is slowly kissing his way up my body and when the outfit gets in the way he just rips it off, when he reaches my mouth he whispers I love you before plundering my mouth, I feel his hands slide up and start stroking me, he starts kissing my neck, then his lips travel down my chest and he starts teasing my nipples until he pulls back briefly to put on another condom then I feel him at my entrance again, oh god I've never felt so much lust before in my life. Edward throws my legs over his shoulders and thrusts into me, he holds the tops of my arms as he sets a ruthless pace once again, His lust affects me as always and once again I last a short time before my come spurts out between us, I'm going to be sore tomorrow.

_**The next morning:**_

I can feel something tickling my face and when I open my eyes I see I have white stuff all over me, it takes me a moment to realise what they are "Edward" I ask "Why am I covered in feathers?"

"Because I got a little carried away last night" Edward replied quietly and I knew he was feeling guilty about something "I would also like to apologise"

"What for? Giving me the best night of my life?" I question surely he doesn't regret last night?

"Well apart from covering you in feathers, I've also bruised you, it must be quite uncomfortable" I attempt to turn and face him as he is saying this but I get a pain in my ass and I realise that my whole body actually aches, I lay back trying not to wince, I must have made a slight sound though because I feel guilt coming from Edward and he leans over and strokes my face "I'm sorry" he whispers.

"Apology not needed, but accepted now please don't feel guilty, it makes me feel like you regret last night"

"Oh darling of course I don't regret last night, I just wish I'd been a little easier on you, that's all"

"Well I certainly don't, last night was amazing and the pain and bruising was totally worth it"

"No more sex for a while though, you need to heal a little first" Edward states, damn this is my honeymoon I want loads of sex, but I do see his point.

"Okay but only for a day or two" I grudgingly reply "now I think I need to have a shower" Edward insists on going to prepare breakfast while I head into the bathroom, but he comes running when I let out a little scream as I look in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" he panics

"I'm never going to get all these feathers out of my hair" I complain, he sighs and comes to stand behind me helping me remove the feathers.

"Is that all, you are covered in bruises and all you're worried about is a few feathers" he comments and when he says that I look down at my body for the first time. I have bruises all over my thighs and covering my hips where he was holding me, I also have bruises all up my arms and on my shoulders and my face is bruised slightly from all the kissing last night. My ass also feels really sore but I expected that because we had sex about 6 times last night. After he gets all the feathers out of my hair Edward leaves me to shower, the water feels like heaven when I step under it and it really soothes my aches and pains.

I walk into the kitchen after my shower to find a nice cooked breakfast waiting for me and a glass of juice and a couple of Tylenol. I take the pills and take my breakfast into the lounge; Edward follows me with a confused look on his face until he realises that I'm just finding somewhere a little more comfortable to sit. After breakfast we decide to spend the day on the beach, Edward packs a little picnic for me so we don't have to go back to the house, he also finds a parasol so I don't have to sit or lay in the sun all day. He insists on sorting everything out himself so all I have to do is walk to the beach and try and get comfortable.

"Hey Jasper?" Edward asks after we've been at the beach about an hour, I notice that he's nervous about what he is about to say "can we have that little talk about your change and after you've changed" I don't like the sound of that.

"I'm still being changed, I'm not going to change my mind about that," I state.

"I know and I promise I will change you, I just want to talk about the details of the change and about spending the rest of eternity together" he sincerely promises and I find myself relaxing a little.

"Okay, what do we need to discuss?" I thought it was simple, we go home, he changes me and then we spend the rest of our existence together.

"Have you thought about when you want to be changed?" He questions and I can feel his dread as he waits for my answer.

"Yes, as soon as we get back from our honeymoon" I'm adamant about that, and then we can have loads more sex.

"Are you sure? We told everyone we were travelling so maybe you could…"

"NO I want to be changed when we get back, If you don't want to change me, I'm sure Eleazar would be more than happy to take your place" I almost yell at him, I feel a brief flash of jealousy and panic before Edward regains control of his emotions.

"Fine, you win _I_ will change you when we get back, Eleazar's not going anywhere near you" oh wow, threatening him with Eleazar touches a nerve, I'll have to remember that.

"Thank you Edward" I say quietly "I can understand why you would like me to wait, but Eleazar said that my mind protection will help block other people's emotions but only after I'm changed, all the time I'm human I can't block the emotions out, and it's tiring feeling what everyone else is feeling all the time" Edward stays quiet, he seems to be absorbing what I have just told him.

"Okay, I understand why you don't want to leave it, so I won't try to change your mind about it any more, I will change you when we get home, but I would like to stay here for at least a month before we go home"

"As long as we have loads of sex in that time I have no objections" I say cheekily.

"Sounds great to me" Edward smirks back.

"Now we have that sorted is there anything else we need to work out?" I question

"Yes" Edward starts hesitantly "have you decided what to tell your Mom and Charlie?, because you do realise that you will never be able to see them again" as soon as he says that I realise he's right, I'll only ever be able to phone and email them and I know I can't do that, It will have to be a clean break, I don't answer Edward's question as the tears start to fall. Edward is by my side in a second "what's wrong angel? please don't cry" he pulls me into a hug and doesn't let go until I stop crying, "can you tell me what is wrong now?" he asks gently.

"Yes" I sniffle "I know that I will never be able to just email them occasionally, I can't do that to them or me, the only possible thing to do is to sever contact completely, we'll have to fake my death".

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Edward asks, he sounds a little upset himself.

"Yeah, it'll be heart-breaking initially but it would hurt me more if I only have minimal contact with my mum"

"Okay, I'll talk to Carlisle at some point and we can work out what to do, and he can alert the wolves" Edward murmurs.

"Thanks, now I have a question for you? What does the change actually feel like and how will it happen?"

"Well Carlisle and I discussed it and we think that the best thing to do, will be to inject venom directly into your heart as well as biting you at each pulse point, this will get as much venom as possible into your body, Carlisle also wants to give you morphine to see if it will help with the pain." If it will help? That sounds scary.

"How much does it hurt?" I ask quietly, and honestly I know I'm a little scared of the answer.

"I won't lie to you Jasper, if the morphine doesn't help it will be excruciating, the venom will work its way through your body and it will feel like you're being burnt alive" Edward says quietly, now I understand even more why he doesn't want to turn me.

"Okay, but if it means that I get to spend eternity with you then it will be worth it" I say more confidently than I feel.

"We can discuss the finer details of your change nearer the time," Edward murmurs before kissing me gently on the lips "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No" I smile "But I haven't told you how much I love you either" as I kiss him, he frowns when I pull away "now is there anything else we need to discuss or can I lay on a beach and kiss my gorgeous husband for the rest of the day?"

"There is one more thing I would like to talk about" Edward states before hesitating for a few seconds "Sex"

"What about it?" why would he want to talk about sex, wouldn't he rather be kissing me?

"When you're a vampire, would you consider making love to me? I want to feel you inside of me" he asks, and I just want to yell no at him, but I don't want to upset him.

"Edward, I'm a bottom, I have no real desire to change that, but I will think about it" I sigh, knowing that I can never say no to my gorgeous husband.

"Please" he begs kissing me again "I would really really like it, if you would do that for me" he whispers in my ear.

Oh he's really determined about this, there is no way I can say no to him "Okay" I sigh "After my change and when I'm less controlled by my bloodlust then I will make love to you"

"Thank you" Edward pulls me into a tight hug before kissing me. We spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach although we do go skinny dipping at one point, which makes Edward feel guilty when he sees all my bruises again. I must have fallen asleep on the beach because when I wake up I'm curled up in bed with Edward who is kissing me gently and asking if I'm okay before he starts running his fingers gently through my hair and I soon find myself slipping into my dreams once more.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

**This chapter contains boy sex, so don't like don't read**

Chapter 2

_**3 days later**_

**Jasper POV**

I wake up in bed alone this morning and for a moment I do feel a little disappointed, I spent most of yesterday trying to persuade Edward that I wasn't hurting any more but he wouldn't listen and insisted that he would not have sex with me until all my bruises had gone, and there was no way in hell I was waiting that long. I'm just getting out of bed when Edward walks through the bedroom door "morning gorgeous" he says and kisses me gently on the lips "what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"You already know what I want to do?" I retort "but apparently only Eleazar is willing to do that with me" the second I finish that sentence I feel a wave of jealously cover me.

"I will have sex with you but not until your bruises have disappeared" he replies trying to act like he's not overly jealous at me mentioning Eleazar, "Now what shall we do today?"

"Why don't you decide" I moan "you have no intention of doing what I want" Edward goes to kiss me again but I just pull away from him and walk into the bathroom, he follows me.

"Jasper, darling, angel, please don't be like this, I do want you more than you could possible know but I'm not willing to hurt you any more so until the bruises are gone we will not be having sex" How can he claim to want me, then turn me down every time, he's reaction is starting to upset me now, I just ignore what he said and start to undress for a shower.

"Jasper please" he starts again

"No, Edward" I almost growl at him "You don't want me any more so get out now" I know I'm being unreasonable but I just can't stop myself.

"But" he tries again

"OUT" I yell. He looks at me for a moment then slowly walks out of the room, I slam the door shut behind him, damn why am I being so unreasonable. I look in the mirror until the tears falling blur my vision and I can no longer see clearly, I just drop down and sit on the floor sobbing, a few seconds later I feel cold arms around me and I'm pulled into Edward's chest while he rubs my back gently until I stop crying.

"Feel better now?" he questions, I just nod in reply and we just sit there in silence for a few more minutes. "I'm sorry" he eventually says, "I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want you" he explains, "I really just don't want to hurt you, again".

"Okay" I reply "But you need to trust that I know my body and trust that if I say I'm okay for sex then I really am."

"Okay, I'll trust your judgement more about how you're feeling, but I still want to wait until your bruises are gone" he insists, damn I'm not winning him round I'll either have to try seducing him or use Eleazar's name to persuade him.

"Fine, I'll just ask Eleazar if he wants to stay for a few days" I say standing up "I'm sure he won't mind me having a few bruises, Now either you're showering with me or you're leaving so I can shower" bingo I think as I feel Edward's jealousy.

"How about I shower with you, and maybe give you a hand job," he suggests, obviously hoping that I'll let the whole no sex thing go for now.

"Okay but it better be a damn good hand job," I mutter as I turn the shower on and start getting undressed. When I'm naked I turn around to find Edward standing right behind me also naked, he really has a gorgeous body. Edward pulls me into the shower and under the spray, before gently washing my hair, when he's finished washing me he pulls me back against him, his chest is flush with my back and I can feel his erection against my ass. He slides his arms around my waist and brings them up my chest to tease my nipples. I gasp in pleasure and I feel his cold breathe on my neck just before he starts lightly kissing below my ear. I tilt my head to the side to allow Edward easier access to my neck but he pulls away and turns me around so we're facing each other before he leans in and brushes his lips against mine, I kiss him back as I run my hands down his chest and start stroking his nipples. Edward gasps in pleasure and leans back against the wall, I hear a few tiles crack as he hits the wall, my hands slide down his stomach, briefly brushing his cock before I start to teasingly stoke his thighs occasionally cupping and teasing his balls. He soon decide that I've teased him enough as he reverses our positions and starts kissing along my neck as his hands slide down my body skipping over my nipples and sliding down my stomach towards my cock, however he brushes over my cock to cup my balls instead, I whine in disappointment, and I can feel Edward grin against my neck.

"Patience my gorgeous man" he murmurs "If you want to come, you got to be a good boy"

"But Edward" I reply "you should know by now that I'm never good"

"Well if you're good today," he whispers in my ear "I might just fuck you tomorrow" no, I don't want to wait till tomorrow I want sex today.

"How about, if I'm good today, you fuck me today" I bargain, Edward pulls away from me and looks at me, and I realize that if I want to come now, I need to be fairly good.

"Jasper" he starts "we've discussed this once, now until you learn not to push me you only come by your own hand" what? That's not fair, I look at Edward and see him staring at me expectantly, and then I realize he wants me to pleasure myself in front of him. I lean back against the wall and slowly wrap my hand around my hardness and start stroking my nipples with the other hand; I lean my head back against the wall and groan in pleasure, and my eyes flutter closed. I start stroking myself, I bring my other hand down to cup my balls and open my eyes to glance at Edward only to find that he is stroking himself too, oh god not only can I feel his arousal but the sight of him touching himself is nearly enough to push me over the edge. I feel my orgasm closing in on me and a few stokes of my cock later I come all over my fist, calling out Edward's name. Edward comes seconds later grunting out his release, we clean ourselves in silence, I was still a little annoyed about the fact that Edward was refusing sex though I just wish he would trust my judgement a little bit more.

Once we're both dressed I turn to Edward "What do you want to do today?" I ask, I've told him what I want and he flat out refuses.

"I want to do whatever makes you happy" he says, before adding "But not sex"

"Fine" I pout and walk out of the room with Edward following me; I go into the lounge and check out the DVD's, intent on spending the day in the house.

"You want to watch DVD's?" Edward questions me; I just nod my head at him selecting a few films and the first season of criminal minds. I put the first film in and turn around to see Edward sitting on the couch, so I go and sit in a chair.

"Don't you want to sit with me?" Edward asks confused, I just get up and go sit on the opposite end of the couch, Edward still looks confused.

"I want sex, you don't" I clarify "I don't think it's a good idea for us to touch or I'll just jump you"

"Jasper it's not that I don't" Edward starts but I cut him off.

"Edward stop, don't bother explaining" I say "I understand that you don't want to hurt me but I wish that you would just trust that I know my body a little better than you do" as I'm talking I move over the sofa and sit closer to him, still not quite touching though.

"I do trust you" he explains "I just really don't want to hurt you," he finishes as he pulls me towards him and onto his lap "now please don't ever think that I don't want you, because I do, and I will always want you" he finishes before kissing me, in that moment I can understand his fears and the fact that he's scared of hurting me, but I really want sex today and I think that Edward's emotions must be affecting me too because I'm not normally this sex mad. We spend most of the day curled up together only moving when I need to eat, early evening I go into the bedroom to change, and I notice that my phone is flashing on the bedside cabinet, it's a text from Alice _There's a package in the bottom of the wardrobe, use it if you want 2 get my bro in bed._I find and open the package before I just sit there staring at the contents, what is it with Alice and outfits? I decide it's worth a try and get dressed before nervously heading back towards the lounge. When I walk through the doorway, both the look on Edward's face and the amount of lust I can feel coming from him, indicate that this may just work.

"What are you wearing?" Edward stutters.

"Well I know you don't want sex so I thought I would dress up and see if Eleazar was interested, he did call me an angel once after all." I reply.

**Edward POV**

When Jasper comes back in from the bedroom I almost jump him right there because he's wearing a very sexy fallen angel costume, when he mentions Eleazar though something inside of me snaps, I remember the little gift Alice gave me and have Jasper handcuffed to the bed before he's even realized we've moved. I watch Jaspers reaction as he finally realizes that he's handcuffed to the bed, he looks up at me "Why am I handcuffed to the bed?" he questions.

"Because you've been a very naughty boy" his heartbeat increases as I say that, so I know he's getting aroused.

"But fallen angels are meant to be naughty" he almost purrs at me, oh I'm really looking forward to 'punishing' him. He's lying flat on his back so I pull his legs open so I can kneel between them.

"Well" I say as I start to lightly run my fingers up and down his thighs "You've been purposefully teasing me all day. Plus you keep threatening to find Eleazar" I continue to tease his thighs and his breath is coming in pants "So I think I need to remind you that only I am allowed to touch you" I see his cock jump under the short skirt as I say that, he likes being dominated I'll have to remember that. I lean over him and whisper in his ear "Oh and I'm not going to let you come until the only name you can remember is mine. Okay?" he doesn't answer me, he only arches his back up and moans as his cock gains friction against my jean clad one, I just grab his hips and hold them still "if you don't start to behave then you won't come at all tonight" he frowns at me when I say that but still tries to thrust up even though I'm holding his hips.

"Fine, I'll behave for now, but I will come tonight" he insists smugly "I'll feel your emotions, so I will have to come".

"You may feel my emotions but that doesn't mean you have to come" I retort "Now stop back chatting or I will gag you" I threaten. He stays silent this time, but pouts when he looks at me so I do the only thing I can at that moment, I capture his lips with mine and kiss him deeply, as nothing bad happened when I opened my mouth last time I lick his bottom lip and plunder his mouth when he opens it. When I finally pull away Jasper is gasping for air, I start kissing along his jaw before I move down to his neck, the top half of the outfit is in the way so I rip it off him, thinking I'll have to get another one for him, he's really sexy in it. I start to tease his nipples with my fingers before I move down and swirl my tongue around his left nipple.

"OH GOD Edward, please" Jasper calls out, I can feel his erection against my thigh and I chuckle when I hear him beg, this just makes him moan even louder, I kiss across his chest and tease his other nipple, "Edward Please stop teasing" he begs again "I really need release" as he says that he bucks up and rubs his erection against me I immediately pull away from him.

"I thought I told you to behave" I scold as lean forward and pinch his nipples

"Ohhhhhh god" he pants out "I'm trying I really am, so please just let me come"

"NO" when I say that he gets a defiant look in his eyes

"Eleazar would have let me come" oh he didn't just say that.

"Really?" I reply "Now because of that comment you don't get to come at all tonight"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" he begs "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," he pleads almost in tears at the thought of not being allowed to come. "Please, please, please let me come" Oh how can I resist that?

"I might let you come, depends if I hear Eleazar's name again though" when I finished that I step off the bed and get undressed before slipping a flavored condom on my very hard cock "It also depends on how good you suck my cock". I get back on the bed and climb up Jaspers body until my cock brushes his lips "Now open wide", Jasper opens his mouth after a brief second and I slide my cock in his mouth he immediately starts sucking on me, the best he can in the position he's in. I lean forward a little more and hold onto the headboard before I start to fuck his mouth; I'm already very aroused and know that I can't last much longer. I pull back so I'm almost out of his mouth and I feel his tongue press against the tip of my over sensitive cock, that proceeds to be my undoing and I come hard into the condom calling out Jasper name. After I've disposed of the condom I turn back to the bed to find Jasper looking expectantly at me "I know I said I might let you come, but I didn't mean now" I hear a whispered please in response. I return to the bed and rip the rest of the outfit off of him. The sight of a very aroused Jasper naked and restrained to the bed is a major turn on for me and I feel myself start to respond. A fine sheen of sweat is covering Jasper and I proceed to climb before licking it off of his chest and starting to tease his nipples once again.

"Please" he sobs and I look up at him "I can't take any more, please let me come" my resolve breaks at that and I take him into hand and start to stroke his cock, I tease the tip with my thumb smearing the pre come that's already beaded there.

"Let me know when your close" I demand "If you don't it's the last orgasm you get tonight, and I am far from done with you" he nods his head and starts moaning loudly relief evident on his face.

After a few more strokes he whispers "I'm close" and I lean down and just take the tip of his cock into my mouth, a few more strokes with my hand and I feel his hot come spurt into my mouth, I swallow everything he has and he tastes better than anything I've ever tasted before. While he recovers from the mind blowing orgasm I gave him, I hop off the bed and grab the supplies dropping them on the bed next to my amazing Jasper, he's still panting heavily as I grab a pillow and encourage him to lift his hips so I can place the pillow underneath them. As I hear his breathing start to even out a little more I lean down to touch and start kissing his inner thigh.

"Oh god" he moans "please don't stop" I continue to kiss his thighs as I spread lube on my fingers before I gently start to tease his hole, he gasps with pleasure and tries to impale himself on my finger though being handcuffed to the bed stops him, I take pity on him and slide my finger into him making him groan in pleasure. I slowly slide my finger in and out a few times until I feel him relax, then I slide a second finger in. As I curl my fingers and brush against his prostate Jasper bucks up off the bed,

"Edward please" he begs "Take the cuffs off so I can touch you"

"NO" I tell him "You misbehaved, this is your punishment, you will stay handcuffed to the bed until I have finished with you"

"But I want to touch you" he demands

"And I want a husband who doesn't threaten to have sex with another man, now as I warned earlier if you do not shut up I will gag you" he pouts at me when I mention gagging him but he stays silent for a few seconds until I hear him whisper so quietly I only just heard it "I bet Eleazar wouldn't handcuff me"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" I growl at him, he looks at me startled obviously thinking I didn't hear him

"Nothing" he mutters

"Yes you did, I heard every word" I inform him and I hear a quiet damn, I pull my fingers out of his ass and move up the bed next to him, I un-cuff one of his wrists before flipping him over so he's lying on his stomach before re handcuffing him to the bed, I lean down and whisper in his ear "For mentioning that man's name again you just lost your right to any more orgasms tonight".

"I'm a fallen angel, I'm meant to misbehave," he informs me cheekily; I choose to ignore the comment.

"Now up on your knees" I demand and help him to kneel in front of the headboard, the position looks a little uncomfortable as he's still handcuffed to the bed, but he deserves to be punished. I thrust two fingers roughly back into Jaspers ass and start stretching him, before I add a third. I thrust all three fingers in and out until Jasper is pushing back against my hand each time. I pull my fingers out and quickly prepare myself before thrusting my condom-covered cock into his ass.

"OH GOD EDWARD YES" he screams, I hold onto his hips and start a fast, punishing pace.

"Remember, I'M the ONLY one that can do this to you" I hiss into his ear.

"The only one" he gasps back "I will never tease you again" he gasps out as I hit his prostate with each thrust, I can already feel my balls tightening and I know my orgasm is fast approaching I increase, my pace until I'm ploughing into him hard I call out Jaspers name as my cold seed fills the condom.

Once I've disposed of the condom I crawl back onto the bed and un-cuff Jasper, I can already see the marks on his wrists from where the handcuffs rubbed, I feel a little guilty causing him pain "Now have you learned your lesson?" I question as I pull him gently towards me.

Jasper lays his head on my chest and I feel him nod as he answers "Yes I know you are the only guy for me, I'm sorry I kept teasing you" I lay back on the bed so he will be more comfortable and I feel his erection brush my thigh so I move my hand down and grip him before I start to gently stroke him, a few minutes later he comes with a quiet groan coating my stomach with his come. "I'm sorry if I hurt you" I whisper as I gently touch his wrists.

"Don't worry about it, it was worth it, I Love you," he mumbles into my chest before he falls asleep.

"I Love you too" I reply as his gentle snores reach my ears.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: this story contains boy sex, don't like don't read**

Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

For the first time on our honeymoon I'm bored, Edward went to the mainland to hunt this morning leaving me here to occupy myself, which makes me look forward to becoming a vampire even more then Edward and I will never have to be apart. He's only been gone a few hours though and already I miss him, it physically hurts to be apart from him. I bring myself back to the reason I am sitting at the kitchen table staring at my phone, Angela had text me asking if I was having a good honeymoon and I was trying to think of something to reply. I cast my thoughts back through the past week, one day we explored the forest and had sex there, on another day we went snorkelling and ended up having sex on a sand bank, and on days we stayed in the house, we also had sex. I can't honestly think of anything we did that didn't result in sex. I end up sending a vague reply back with a promise to meet up with her when we get back. I look at the clock again and it's only ten minutes later than when I last checked. I can't wait till Edward gets back, as it's nearly lunch time I decide to do myself some lunch, the maid came and cleaned yesterday bringing enough food and drink for the week, apparently Alice had phoned and gave them a list. I decide to make myself a chicken sandwich and when I put the spread away I notice a dozen or so cans of red bull, so I grab one to have with my lunch. By the time I've finished eating I'm feeling slightly buzzed, I grab the rest of the cans and decide to wait for Edward at the beach.

**Edward POV**

I grab a quick shower after I get back from hunting, grab some supplies as I'm feeling a little horny then I head out to find Jasper.

"EDDIE" Jasper squeals when he sees me and launches himself at me; oh I hate being called Eddie.

"Jasper" I reply "Your happy" and I catch him as he flies at me

"YES" he cries out before kissing me "you're home and I missed you loads" he says before pulling away and running off up the beach "come and catch meeeee" he calls back, wow he's playful today.

I shoot down the beach and stop in front of him, and he nearly runs into me "No fair, you cheated" he pouts I just arch an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, vampire" I say, he just looks at me for a second before he starts pulling at his clothes "what are you doing?"

Jasper looks at me like I've gone mad "I'm horny, I want you to fuck me", I just stand there and stare at him, so he comes over and starts undoing my trousers. When he starts rubbing my cock through my boxers I finally start to reciprocate. I take the supplies out of my pocket and rip the rest of my clothes off. My hard cock stands proud as Jasper takes the condoms and lube off me before encouraging me to lie down. Once he gets me flat on my back he rips open a condom and puts it on me before spreading lube on my cock. Then before I can stop him he impales himself on my cock, thank god he's relatively used to the feeling of having my cock up his ass. He pauses for a second before starting a fairly reckless pace as he runs his hands up my chest and starts rubbing my nipples, I think he's really trying to kill me, thank god I'm already dead. I can feel my orgasm fast approaching and I know his must be too so I reach down and start stroking his cock, he comes hard over my stomach and my orgasm follows his a few seconds later. He briefly collapses on me until he catches his breath, then he pulls away and stands up "Damn, that's made me thirsty" he comments before shooting back down the beach leaving me sitting there covered in his come, by the time I get down to where Jasper is, he's just finishing his second can of drink.

"Eugh, you're all dirty" he declares looking at the come covering my stomach "I know lets go swimming."

Jasper hasn't stopped all day. It's now early evening and I'm starting to get a little worried, after we went swimming he wanted sex again, then he wanted to explore the island, I think he must be feeling a little sore by now because he insisted on sex several times today all over the island. I'm starting to think that I need to phone Carlisle; maybe something is seriously wrong with him

"Eddie" I hear Jasper call from the bedroom, why the hell does he have to keep calling me Eddie, I hate that name, I almost panic when I see him bouncing up and down on the bed, if he falls off he could seriously injure himself but he stops and gets off the bed stopping in front of me and starting to undo my pants.

"I vant to suck your cock" he says in some weird accent before bursting out laughing, it takes me a second to realise it's a vampire joke, I hate Dracula. I'm really worried now Jasper has never acted like this before, maybe he has sustained a brain injury or something, I really need to phone Carlisle.

"Hey, how about you do that later, I just remembered I need to phone Carlisle" I suggest

"OK, I need a drink anyway" he sings before heading out to the kitchen. I sit on the bed and call Carlisle, he answers on the second ring

"Edward, Alice said you would ring, is everything all right?" he questions

"I'm not sure, Jasper is acting odd, I think there's something wrong with him" I hear Alice giggling in the background when I say that.

"OK, well how's he acting?" Carlisle enquires, oh god how do I explain this.

"He's full of energy, he's been running about all day, and just acting odd, I don't know how else to explain it" I say nervously, there is silence for a while

"I honestly don't know what to say Edward, has he had any accidents lately hit his head maybe?" I hear Alice giggle again before telling Carlisle to ask me what Jasper is drinking, what's that got to do with it? "Well?" Carlisle questions, "What is he drinking?"

"I dunno, I think it's called red bull," I say uncertainly, I hear Carlisle chuckle when I say that.

"How much has he drunk today?" I hear Alice giggle and say 10 cans.

"Well there lies your problem Edward, red bull is a high caffeine energy drink," oh, OH

"Oh" I can't believe I didn't know that "Thanks Carlisle, I'll call you back later" I hang up and go to find Jasper, I find him in the kitchen drinking red bull.

"Jasper can you give me your drink please?"

"What? Why? You don't drink" he looks so cute when he's confused.

"You need to stop drinking that, it's making you hyper" I try to explain.

"What? No you can't have it" he holds the can close to his chest and runs out of the door and down towards the beach. Really he thinks he can outrun me? Seriously after I get the drink away from him I'm never letting him have anything with caffeine in again. I sigh and run out of the door after him "Jasper wait" I call, he turns to look at me causing him to trip on a rock and I can't get there quick enough to stop him falling.

"Oh fuck" slips from his mouth as he hits the ground hard, the smell hits me immediately and I stop breathing, he's bleeding.

"Edward" Jasper whimpers "Go away, I can sort myself out" he winces as he sits up, and I take an experimental breath, the blood ignites the burn in my throat but I know I could never hurt my husband.

"Don't be ridiculous," I say walking over to him "I'm not going to leave you when you're in pain"

"But" he starts

"No buts, honestly I'm fine, but you're not so let me help you please" I plead

"Okay" he whimpers and I pick him up carefully and carry him back to the house, I place him gently on our bed and rush to get the first aid kit. When I get back to Jasper there are tears running down his face, I give him a hug before pulling back so I can sort out his injuries. He has nasty scrapes on both knees and also both his hands, he must have landed harder on one knee as the left one is starting to swell, I bandage him up and put an ice pack on his knee before phoning Carlisle again.

"Hello again Edward did you stop Jasper from drinking any more red bull?" he questions and I can still hear the grin in his voice

"Yes but there was also a little accident, Jasper ran off and tripped up"

"Is he okay?" Carlisle asks concerned

"No, he has nasty scrapes on both knees and hands and his left knee has swollen" I answer, "He went down really hard, I just couldn't get there in time"

"Edward, it's not your fault" I hear Jasper say

"He's right, you weren't to blame Edward, have you put ice on the swollen knee?" Carlisle asks, his Doctors instincts kick in

"Yes and cleaned and bandaged his scrapes, but I'm worried about the knee, maybe I should take him to a hospital" I worry.

"NO, I don't want to go to hospital" Jasper insists.

"Well, as he doesn't want to go to hospital, make sure he rests it tonight, keeping it up and see how it is tomorrow" Carlisle suggests,

"Okay Carlisle, Thanks" I say

"Before you hang up Edward, Esme would like a word with you?" Carlisle suddenly states and I hear him hand the phone over.

"Hello Edward, is Jasper okay?" Esme sounds really worries about Jasper.

"He's a little banged up but he's fine"

"I'm glad he's okay, Now Edward, I've had a complaint" What, why is she telling me this?

"What about?" I question.

"Kaure, sent us a letter" Esme starts, oh dear.

"What about?"

"Well, would you like to explain why she had to pick up 4 bags of feathers and scraps of lacy material from the main bedroom?" oh god, I hear Emmett yell what before bursting into laughter.

"Umm, well you see it's err we kind of got a little carried away" I stumble through the words.

"If it happens again, clear it up yourself, okay?" Esme demands and I can still hear Emmett laughing in the background

"I will do Esme, I promise" Jasper gives me a weird look when I say that especially when I add "Can I talk to Emmett for a moment?". Esme agrees and hands over the phone

"Hey bro, not broken the bed yet?"

"No Emm, we haven't, as you found it so funny about the feathers, I thought I should let you know me and Jasper are 5 times away from beating Rose and yours Isle Esme total"

"WHAT! BUT JASPERS HUMAN" I smirk as I hear Emmett get annoyed at this.

"Just think a human can out fuck you" Emmett swears and the line goes dead. When I look at Jasper he looks a little embarrassed.

"What did you tell Emmett that for?" Jasper says annoyed although he also looks close to tears.

"Because I needed to shut him up, he knows about the feathers" Jasper blushes when I mentioned that "I annoyed him so he should leave us alone for a while but he will retaliate eventually"

"And we'll get him back" Jaspers insists as the phone rings, its Carlisle again it's only a brief call, apparently Emmett broke the other phone, I tell him the details Jasper and I agreed about his change and he agreed that once we got back to Forks we would arrange everything.

When I put the phone down Jasper has tears running down his face, I rush over to him and just hold him until the tears stop it's probably shock from falling over.

"Sorry" he mumbles when he finally pulls away

"Don't worry, it's just the shock of your little accident," I reassure him "How about we find a few DVD's and have a nice relaxing evening"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Jasper questions

"Of course, and maybe a little make out session in front of the TV" I smirk, Jasper is already going to have trouble sleeping tonight with the amount of caffeine he has in his body and I know I will use sex to tire him out.

"In that case forget the DVD's let's just stay here and make out" Jasper insists.

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe I'm still horny even though I'm in pain, I didn't think that Edward would agree with skipping DVD's and just making out so I was surprised when he agreed. Edward must have sensed my discomfort with my injuries, so he was really gentle with me all night, I fell asleep just as the sun came up, curled up around my husband.

When I woke up my knees felt really painful and I started to feel a little sorry for myself.

"Your bath is ready" Edward announces as he comes out of the bathroom, "I'll put fresh dressings on after your bath, then we can do whatever you want to" he gently picks me up and takes me into the bathroom. "How is your knee, it doesn't look so swollen,"

"It doesn't feel too bad, bit stiff and uncomfortable, it'll probably be uncomfortable to use for a few days" Edward looks at me for a moment before nodding.

"If you're sure" wow, he really trusts my judgement "The water's not to hot is it?"

"No it's perfect" I reply as he helps me into the bath before climbing in behind me, he insists on totally pampering me, he washes my hair and body before he slowly strokes my cock which had grown harder each time he touched my body, after a really intense orgasm he carries me back to the bedroom refusing to let me help release his tension, he slowly dries my before giving me a back and shoulder massage, by the time he finishes this I feel really relaxed.

"How about we go down to the beach?" Edward suggests casually but I can feel slight nervousness coming from him.

"Mmmmm okay" that means I should probably get dressed, I sit up to find Edward has already picked an outfit for me and placed it on the bed, I pull on the dress over my head "Edward you haven't picked any underwear for me".

"That's cause you're not going to be wearing any today" he practically purrs "It will just get in the way later". As realisation dawns at what he just said I can't help but grin, sex on the beach. After Edward has sorted out my knees and hands I slowly stand, wining when I feel twinges of pain in my knees "Do you want me to carry you?" Edward looks concerned when he hears my whimpers.

"No, I need to walk, it won't help if you carry me everywhere" as I finish my sentence I'm starting to wish I'd just agreed to have cause my left knee really hurts.

"I'm just going to pack some food for you, so we can spend time on the beach, I can run back if I forget anything" Edward disappears into the kitchen and I follow him slowly, When I walk through the door Edward is staring at me.

"OK how much does it really hurt?" I can hear the worry in his voice "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"NO, I mean no hospital and it does hurt quite a lot" I grudgingly admit.

"Okay I'm carrying you down to the beach though and no arguments" my knee was already throbbing so I quickly agreed, waiting for him to finish packing food for me, somehow he manages to carry both me and the basket he's packed down to the beach in one go. Once he has everything organised on the beach and I am settled comfortably on a blanket, he insists that I eat something and disappears back to the house claiming he forgot something.

**Edward POV**

As I leave Jasper on the beach and head back towards the house I start to feel really nervous, I've been practising the drunken walk and the talk when Jasper has been sleeping. As I change into the outfit, I start to wonder if I can really do this, I know my nerves are starting to get the best of me and I also know that I need to calm down or it'll ruin the whole experience for Jasper. Once I'm dressed and have the make-up I need on I turn and head back towards my Jasper. I get halfway down the beach and see Jasper staring out to sea when my nervousness gets too much I come to the conclusion that I can't do this when Jasper turns round and looks straight at me.

"Edwa.., er Jack?" he questions looking stunned, well it's too late to back out now.

"Captain" I reply "Captain Jack Sparrow".

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: This chapter contains m/m sex, don't like don't read.**

Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**

I'm sitting staring out to sea and waiting for my husband to come back from the house when I suddenly get the feeling he's close. I turn around and I am truly stunned by what I see, my amazing Edward is standing there dressed as Jack Sparrow.

"Edwa.., er Jack?" I question, I can't believe that Edward would do this for me.

"Captain" he replies "Captain Jack Sparrow" and he swaggers down the beach to me "and what be a gorgeous guy like ye doin' all alone on a beach" wow he's even talking pirate.

"Well I'm waiting to be swept off my feet" I say still a little stunned that he's doing this for me

"careful what ye say or I might get th' wrong idea" he slurs sounding just perfect "And ye wouldna want me t' take advantage o' ye now, would you?" the thought of being plundered by him really turns me on a lot.

"Well" I start and Edward, I mean Jack sits next to me and puts and arm around my shoulders "I could be persuaded"

"What be yer name pretty boy?"

"Jasper" I whisper still a little stunned at the fact that Edward has dressed up for me

"Well Jasper, would ye give old Jack a kiss?" He purrs at me.

"I don't normally go around kissing strange pirates, but for you I'll make an exception" I reply and I lean towards him and our lips meet, he plunders my mouth and I feel as if I'm in heaven, I feel his hand start to slide up my thigh and I pull away. "Captain, I agreed to a kiss and you're taking advantage."

"Pirate" he replies in response "don't ye like bein' taken advantage of?"

"I never said I didn't, I just stated what you was doing, Captain" I tease

"well shut up an' let me carry on" he replies before I feel his lips on my neck and his hand on my cock

"Aye Captain" I breathe as I surrender myself to the sexiest pirate in the world.

**Edward POV**

I feel more confident pulling this off when I see just how turned on Jasper is by the outfit, it's hard remembering to speak like a pirate because I keep getting distracted by Jasper's sexy body. As I push Jasper back on the blanket and lay next to him, I use one of my hands to pin his arms above his head and I firmly grip his cock with the other hand, I slowly start to stroke him and he's soon bucking up and begging for release. "Oh god Edward please" he begs and I stop touching he looks at me confused "Why did you stop?"

"you called me Edward, that`s nay me name, it's Captain Jack Sparrow savvy?"

"Aye Captain, I'm sorry" he mutters then bucks up at me "Please Fuck me, Captain Jack"

"I thought ye would ne'er ask" I purr before releasing his hands and ripping his dress right off of him, Jasper gasps in shock as I rip his clothes off him, but I barely notice as I look down at his gorgeously erect cock.

"Captain" he moans trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing it "You just ripped my favourite dress"

"It be in me way, but I'll buy ye another one if 't`ll make ye happy" I murmur as I lean down to him and suck on one of his nipples as I lightly pinch his other one, oh god what position is going to be best.

"Captain, please just fuck me already" Jasper screams, I hesitate for a brief moment, before grabbing the lube and quickly preparing him.

"Take what ye can an' give nothin' back" I moan before slamming into him in one quick thrust.

"OH GOD EDWARD" Jasper yells as he arches up to me, I pause waiting for him to get used to the intrusion, then start a frantic pace, knowing that I won't last long. Jasper starts whimpering as his orgasm gets nearer, I brush his prostate and he looses control yelling out my name as he comes, after I few more thrusts I spill my seed inside him.

"Thank you" Jasper pants, "that was amazing" As I lay next to him I realise I'm still wearing most of the outfit so I stand up and strip off, before laying back down next to my gorgeous husband.

"You know I love it when you sparkle" Jaspers smiles before gently rolling over to me and kissing me gently "thank you so much, that must have been incredibly hard for you to do"

"You have no idea" I murmur in response "I've been practising nearly every night to make sure I got it right" before I kiss him again.

"When are you going to change me?" Jasper suddenly asks, "I mean how soon after we get back?" he 's not going to give up, but least I have finally accepted that he is going to become like me.

"I'm not sure yet" I reply honestly, he starts to protest but I cut him off "As soon as we get back we can talk with the rest of the family, we can work out how we can fake your death and as soon as it's organised and sorted I will then change you"

"Okay" he responds before leaning his head on my chest, I wonder what made him ask.

"Jasper why did you want to know, you don't still think that I won't change you. Do you?" I ask warily.

"No, of course not, you said you would change me and I know you will, I just wondered about the details" he says sleepily into my chest. I wait until he is asleep and I gently move him, I take him up to the house and lay him on the bed before going back to clean everything away.

**Jasper POV**

When I wake up I find myself back in bed with Edward lying next to me watching me, I can't believe I fell asleep on him on the beach.

"Sorry" I mumble "Didn't mean to fall asleep"

"You have nothing to apologise for, you didn't sleep much last night, so you needed it" Edward scoots over and pulls me into his arms and kisses me gently "How does your knee feel now?"

"It still aches but not quite as bad as it did earlier" I mumble before I start to kiss along Edwards neck and down his chest, sucking on his nipple, Edward groans as I tease him and I start to slide my hand down towards his cock when we're disturbed by his cell phone ringing.

Edward moans and moves away from me to answer the phone, he's talking so quick I can't understand what he's saying, after he puts the phone down he turns and looks at me with fear in his eyes.

"That was Carlisle, we have to go home" he says

"What? Why?" I demand

"Because the Volturi are coming" oh shit that's bad.

"W-what? Why are they coming?" I stammered, Carlisle had told me all about the Volturi one evening a while before the wedding so I knew a visit from them could never be good.

"Well apparently, Tanya went to visit them" Edward says bitterly "and she informed them that I have a human mate that knows exactly what I am and that I have no plans to change you"

"Why would she do that, I know she didn't like me but that is ridiculous" I rant before trying to calm myself down, I know that Edwards emotions are affecting me and I try to stay focused "okay, what happens now?"

"Well Alice has booked us a flight home tomorrow, the Volturi won't arrive in Forks until next week, so we just have to pack then you have to sleep"

"There's no way I can sleep with the prospect of the Volturi threatening our family, so I have an idea" I state "how about you wear me out then you can pack while I sleep, it would make the time go quicker"

"It would" he pauses before adding "and we still have to beat Emmett's record" he closes the distance between us and kisses me, when I open my mouth Edward deepens the kiss before pushing me down into the mattress, encouraging me to open my legs he slips between them laying his body over mine. He quickly prepares me before slamming into me and making me see stars as he hits my prostate. He doesn't pause to give me time to adjust he just sets a relentless pace that has me screaming in pleasure.

"OH GOD EDWARD HARDER PLEASE" I scream at him at he pounds into me, he increases his speed slightly and thoroughly fucks me, I reach one hand down and start to stroke myself and I can feel my orgasm approaching. A few more thrusts from Edward has me screaming my release and shooting my seed all over my hand and our stomachs.

When I next become aware of my surroundings Edward is gently cleaning my come off my stomach, we spend the rest of the night making love, by the next morning I feel very thoroughly fucked and also more than a little sore, travelling home is going to me more than a little uncomfortable. Edward packs our things as I take a long hot shower, by the time I finish in the shower all our stuff has been packed and Edward is sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Morning gorgeous how you feeling?" Edward murmurs as I walk over to him and kiss him.

"I'm a little sore, and a little nervous about the Volturi, what if they hurt you?"

"Don't worry the Volturi won't hurt me or you or the rest of our family, they will see it's just a simple misunderstanding and go back to Italy" I feel slightly reassured when he states that.

"Okay, now where are my clothes?"

"Right here" he hands me some clothes "I picked an outfit out for you, now I'll let you get dressed while I go and cook some breakfast for you?"

"OK" I murmur in response and he disappears out of the room, I notice the lack of underwear again as I pull on the skinny jeans and vest top he set out, he also added a zip-up hoodie for me and some pumps. When I'm dressed I head out into the kitchen, I'm surprised to see that he has prepared me a fried breakfast, he normally prefers that I eat healthy.

He must notice me give a slightly odd look as he offers a reason "We have a lot of travelling today, plus we did a lot of activity last night so I thought you would be hungry" he explains.

"Okay thanks"

After breakfast Edward takes our bags down to the boat and we're soon on our way back to the mainland where according to Edward we need to hire a car.

_Back at the Cullen house:_

**Alice POV**

Edward and Jasper are coming back today, I can't wait to see them both although I am worried about the Volturi coming, they are bringing the full guard so we only have one option, that Jasper must be a vampire by the time they arrive. I dance around the living room helping out Esme, though as I pick up one of the crystal vases I'm hit by a vision.

***Vision***

Edward and Jasper getting into a hire car in Mexico and driving away, the car hits a wall exploding on impact.

***End Vision***

"OH" I say as the vase slips out of my hands and shatters on the floor, Carlisle is immediately before me.

"What's wrong? Did you have another vision about the Volturi?" he queries, I choke back a sob as I shake my head.

"No, they're not coming back home, there was an explosion and they didn't have chance to escape." The house falls silent as they realise what I'm saying, that my brothers aren't ever coming home. Edward and Jasper are dead.

**A/N: This story isn't finished, rather than carry on with this one, I have started a new one called Emotional Maze which focuses on the aftermath of the crash**

**Please Review**


End file.
